


Two Boys, One Crush

by belovedhell



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crushes, Feels, Friendship/Love, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 05:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedhell/pseuds/belovedhell
Summary: Boy has a crush on best friend. Best friend has a crush on another boy. What could possibly go wrong?





	Two Boys, One Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Before you say anything, I'm very fond of this couple. It's young Sam and Dean to me. Teens! Cool. I think I'm the first person to even be writing about this couple. Wow. There should be more of this. And I like Brock too. He makes an appearance on here.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are lovely and appreciated.

Colin let out a happy sigh as he gazed at his crush, Brock. He was at the next row, three seats away, texting on his phone from underneath the desk. Colin's lips curled up in awe; no matter what Brock was doing, it always looked cool.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer," an annoyed voice behind him whispered.

Snapping from his daydreaming, Colin turned around with narrowed eyes and said, "Nosy much, Dylan?"

Dylan grinned. "Only when it's my best friend."

Colin snorted, but returned a grin to him. He pushed his shoulder before turning around, otherwise both boys would get in trouble for talking in class.

They were both sophomores, and not only that, but they were also together in most of their classes. Colin and Dylan had been inseparable childhood friends, telling each other their secrets and ongoing problems that happen. However, there was one major secret that Dylan was hiding: that he was in love with Colin.

The bell rang. Colin watched Brock leave the classroom, while Dylan put away his books in his backpack.

"What do you see in him anyway?" Dylan scoffed. He was getting irritated that Colin was always staring at Brock.

"You're kidding me, right? He's so hot! Like every girl wants a piece of him and every guy wants to be like him."

"I don't want to be like him," Dylan grumbled as he slung his backpack over his shoulder.

"Oh please. I see that you watch him too!"

"Only because you're watching him!" Dylan countered. "Besides, you deserve better, Colin. You're a sweet guy… And he's not." He stared at the direction Brock left.

Colin huffed and glared at Dylan. "You shouldn't judge him, Dylan. You don't know how he is. I see him trying in classes when no one is looking."

Dylan clenched his jaw, grasping onto the straps from his backpack. "You sound like you're in love with him."

"What if I am? Problem?" Colin scowled.

"Seriously? With Brock!"

"Last time I checked you weren't in charge of who I can have crushes on," Colin snarled, hands balling into fists.

"I'm not— But c'mon, you barely know the guy! Not like me. We've known each other almost all our lives."

"So what? It's different," he stated.

"No it's not because I love you!" Dylan shouted out with a flushed face, anger coursing through his veins. Then he gasped at what he had just said: the truth.

"What?" Colin said, open-mouthed.

Dylan ducked his head and rushed out of the classroom, ignoring Colin's calling. He bumped into people in the hall, and once he turned to another side, his back rested against the lockers, hearing his own heart thundering. He slid down and shook his head in horror.

How was he going to deal with Colin now?

* * *

It was hard to avoid Colin. But somehow Dylan did it. Dylan sat in a different seat— front row— in math class so he wouldn't have to be next to Colin. It was a dick move, honestly. The whole hour he stared at his notebook instead of ahead... because otherwise he would see Colin.

When class was over Dylan was the first to bolt through the door, making sure Colin wouldn't have a chance of catching up to him.

During lunchtime, he spotted Colin talking to Brock while he was getting a tray of lunch. That was the first time he saw them communicating with each other. Dylan could Colin's beaming smile as he watched both of them talking and laughing about something Brock must have said.

 _They really look good together_ , Dylan thought, feeling a pang in his stomach.

He threw away his tray as he lost his appetite.

Good thing he was in band. He could be there and practice by himself. Colin would usually go with him and hear Dylan play his saxophone in awe. It was different without his best friend by his side. Dylan didn't like it.

* * *

After an hour, Dylan finished practicing with his saxophone. He lowered his instrument and then wetted his dry lips. He was startled when someone was clapping behind him. "You sound incredible," Colin said with a small smile. "Are you playing soon?"

Oh no. How long was he there?

Dylan tried not to panic, instead he remained calm and looked directly at Colin for a moment, then turned his head, licking his lips. "Yeah. Been practicing a lot. Have a competition with the band this Friday." He put the saxophone gently into the case.

"You'll do great," Colin's voice was steady before it wavered towards the end. He rubbed his arm, unsure what to say next, as if he didn't think he would get that far.

"I'm sorry," both said in union.

Both half-heartedly chuckled and locked gaze with one another.

"Sorry, you go first—"

"No, you go," Colin insisted.

"I'm sorry for being an asshole. I should be happy for you no matter what. If you really like Brock… then you should be with him." He sighed, then shut his case.

"What about you?" Colin frowned.

Dylan forced a smile. "Don't worry about me. It's just a crush. It'll go away. The most important thing is that we're still best friends." He ruffled Colin's soft hair. "As long as I'm beside you, it's more than enough."

Colin couldn't help but look down, both ashamed and crestfallen. He never meant to hurt Dylan.

"Please don't give me that look," Dylan pleaded. "I'm fine. Really."

Colin nodded with bitten lips. He didn't want to end things like this. He knew Dylan very well… and he knew he would avoid Colin for the rest of the school year. Dylan was a sensitive guy.

"No, you're not," Colin said as he stared into Dylan's wide eyes. "I know you. You're hurting. You've been in love with me for many years and now that I'm with someone you can't stand the thought of being near me."

Dylan's breath hitched, heart pounding nonstop as Colin caught him lying. They really did know each other.

"Just give it time. Then everything would go back to normal—"

"What if I don't want normal?" Colin interrupted him, his bangs covering his eyes as he glanced down. His clenched his hands so they would stop shaking.

Dylan had his mouth hanging for a second before shaking his head. "What are you saying? You don't even like me."

"I could. I never thought you would like me… so the thought never crossed my mind. But I've been thinking about it," Colin's cheeks were tinted pink, "and I can't get you out of my head, Dylan."

"Colin…" He sighed.

"Just hear me out! You were always there for me whenever I needed you. We are practically glued by hip," his voice trembled, "but today, you left me alone. You weren't next to me… and it was awful. Not having you beside me was the worst feeling in the world. Then I thought what if one day you found someone else, someone to love. I don't want that to happen. I don't want anyone to take you away from me."

Suddenly, Dylan enveloped him in a hug, and it was then that Colin realized he was crying.

"Please don't avoid me. I can't lose you," Colin cried. "I really want to try this. Being with you

romantically."

"What about Brock? You really like him," Dylan mumbled, soothing his back. Having Colin in his arms was the best feeling in the world; one he never wanted to forget.

"I thought I did but I was wrong. I'd rather be with you. You make me really happy." Colin hugged him and hid in the crook of Dylan's neck.

"You make me happy too," Dylan said in a whisper. "I... could also be a badass boyfriend!" He picked up Colin, who laughed, and spun him around. "I could take out to the movies, watch some sci-fi movies. Oh! And get gummy bears."

Colin smiled softly. He was no Brock, only Dylan, and Colin was perfectly okay with that.


End file.
